La persona más importante para mi
by Vampineko
Summary: ¿Qué harías si la persona que más amas resulta ser más cercana de lo que pensabas...? / JanexAlec, incesto.
1. Chapter 1

La persona más importante para mi

_Despertar_

Él acababa de despertar, una nueva vida comenzaría a partir de hoy. Alec. El niño de unos ojos rojos como la sangre, sus nuevos ojos, miró hacia su izquierda. A su lado se encontraba una niña, idéntica a él, que gemía de dolor. Jane. Su hermana.

Alec no recordaba nada sobre su pasado, solo podía recordar como se quemaba, junto a su hermana, en la hoguera, mientras los humanos rugían, gritaban, y luego…morían. ¿Quién los había matado? Eso es lo que no logró recordar, porque mientras su cuerpo se quemaba, sentía una quemazón mucha más fuerte en su cuello, mientras su vista se teñía de rojo y…perdía el conocimiento.

Alec saltó de su cama hacia su hermana.

-¡Jane!-Gritó, pero su voz sonó extraña, como campanas. Se detuvo en seco, porque había llegado a una velocidad alucinante al cuerpo de su hermana. Ni siquiera recordaba haber saltado de su cama.

Buscaba el pulso de su hermana, pero no lo encontraba, su corazón no latía, y ella aún gemía. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Tal vez estaba midiéndolo mal, si no tenía pulso, estaba muerta. Y si estaba muerta, no podía gemir, ni moverse. Pero sin embargo eso era precisamente lo que su hermana hacía.

Desesperado, Alec buscó ayuda, pero no encontró nada. Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, a penas iluminada por unas antorchas, solo se encontraban sus camas, una al lado de la otra, y en el umbral una mujer.

Alec miró a la mujer, tímida y pequeña, cubierta por una capa, que se encontraba mirando a los niños. Ésta, al notar que los ojos de Alec se posaban en ella, soltó un suspiro de exclamación y desapareció de la habitación.

La mujer, que parecía más una niña que una mujer, corría por los pasillos del gran castillo hasta llegar a un gran salón con tres tronos, ocupados por tres personas. Aro, Caius y Marcus se encontraban sentados en ese trono, y junto a ellos se encontraba otro joven. Era Eleazar.

-¡Renata…!-Exclamó Aro sorprendido-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Mi señor-Susurró Renata-El niño ha despertado, la niña aún no.

-Oh, ya veo…-Respondió Aro dubitativo, y luego miró a Eleazar-Creo que ahora podremos ver con más nitidez de que tratan exactamente sus dones-Aro se levantó del trono, y junto con Renata y Eleazar, se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraban los niños.

En la habitación, Alec se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de su hermana, aún preocupado tras no encontrarle pulso, mirando, sin poder llorar (Tampoco podía llorar, y eso le preocupaba aún más que la picazón que tenía en la garganta) No sabía qué hacer, se estaba volviendo loco. Cuando notó que tres nuevas personas estaban en la habitación con él, incluyendo a la mujer de hace rato.

-Gracias-Le dijo a Renata-Fuiste a buscar ayuda, ¿Verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!-Alec se acercó, rápidamente otra vez, a Aro-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdela! ¡Mi hermana no tiene pulso! ¡Y no deja de gritar! ¡Haga algo!

Aro solo soltó una fuerte carcajada, provocando el horror de Alec, que se quedó de pie, sin poder decir una palabra.

-Aro-Susurró Eleazar a su señor-Ten cuidado, el niño puede quitarnos todos los sentidos.

-Sorprendente-Aro soltó un silbido de asombro-Y la niña… ¿Sabes qué puede hacer la niña?

Eleazar dirigió su mirada hacia la niña, Jane, y luego carraspeó, algo preocupado-Ella…puede infringir dolor con la mente. No sé qué clase de dolor, pero…parece ser muy potente.

Alec estaba consternado, ¿Por qué solo hablaban de cosas extrañas y no ayudaban a su hermana?-¡Mi hermana morirá, no tiene pulso!-Exclamó molesto.

Aro soltó otra carcajada-De hecho, mi pequeña…dime, ¿Cómo es tu nombre? Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

-'_¿Lo recuerdas?' ¿Qué acaso me trataba de idiota?_-Pensó Alec, molesto-Mi nombre es Alec, y el de mi hermana es Jane.

-Bueno, Alec-Dijo Aro en un tono un poco burlón, como explicando algo muy obvio-De hecho, tu hermana ya está muerta, y tu también lo estás.

-Imposible…no puedo…ser un fantasma-

-Un fantasma…no. Pero un vampiro, sí-Contestó Renata, en voz baja.

-Exacto, Renata-La apremió Aro, haciendo que su guardaespaldas se sonroje-De hecho, todos aquí somos vampiros.

Alec solo permaneció de pie, en silencio, mirando al suelo, sin moverse. No lograba ordenar esas palabras. Sabía muy poco sobre vampiros. Lo que sabía, era que solían rodear los campos en donde vivía.

-Déjame saber qué piensas-Aro se acercó a Alec, y puso su mano en su frente. Aro pudo ver los pensamientos de Alec, temores absurdos y cosas inventadas sobre los humanos-Bueno, déjame decirte…-Aro retiró su mano, y dio un paso hacia atrás-que solo algunas de esas cosas son verdad. Pero ya te lo explicaremos luego…-

-Si quieres, amor, yo puedo encargarme de explicarle todo al niño-Dijo una voz detrás del grupo. La voz provenía de una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello anaranjado y ondulado. Su nombre era Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro-Ven-Dijo esta, estrechándole la mano a Alec.

-¡No la dejaré sola!-Alec solo se alejó, corriendo al lado de Jane.

Los vampiros mayores se sorprendieron de la reacción del niño, pero no dijeron nada, simplemente se dieron la vuelta, a excepción de Renata, ella estaba encargada de cuidar de los niños, avisar si algo sucedía.

-Tu puedes irte-Le dijo Alec molesto a Renata, un vez los otros vampiros habían abandonado la habitación.

-No lo haré, es mi deber cumplir las órdenes de mi señor Aro-

_-¿Qué eres su mascota, o qué?_-Pensó Alec, molesto. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarlo en voz alta, no quería herir los sentimientos de nadie-Haz lo que quieras.

-Si quieres algo para sentarte a su lado te lo traeré, si me lo pides-Dijo Renata al ver que Alec buscaba algo por toda la habitación-De todas formas, no necesitas hacerlo…no te cansarás por solo estar de pie.

-No, quiero verla bien. ¿Me traes uno?-

-Búscalo tu, allí hay uno-Contestó Renata, algo burlona, mientras señalaba a un pequeño taburete en un rincón.

Alec miró molesto a Renata, mientras buscaba el taburete y regresaba junto a su hermana, sin perderla de vista, no quería que le robase a su Jane.

Renata notó algo extraño en la mirada de Alec, y se animó a preguntar-¿Es de verdad ella tu hermana?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-La miras como si no lo fuera-

Si los vampiros pudieran sonrojarse, seguramente Renata hubiera notado el enrojecimiento del chico, pero sin embargo, lo notó igual.

-¿Sabes? Los vampiros no podemos sonrojarnos-Le comentó Renata-Pero lo noté igual, la ves de una manera distinta, y tu reacción a mi comentario lo demuestra.

-¿Y qué si es eso?-Preguntó molesto Alec, sin levantar la voz.

-Nada-

Con el correr de las horas, para alivio de Alec, Jane iba tranquilizándose más, pero Alec aún seguía buscando su pulso, aunque sabía que no lo encontraría nunca más.

-No sé porqué sigues buscando su pulso, ya te dijimos que está muerta, los vampiros no tienen pulso. Ni siquiera tú, ni yo-

-Déjame en paz-Contestó molesto-Solo quiero tocarla.

La respuesta de Alec dejó a Renata pasmada. ¿Acaso no era su hermana?

-Ella es tu hermana, está mal lo que haces.

-Ya lo sé, ya sé que está mal, pero yo la a…-

Alec se detuvo, por dos razones. Una, no sabía cómo continuar a frase, ¿Por qué tenía que decirle a esta desconocida sus sentimientos por Jane? Dos, Jane comenzaba a despertar.

Renata se levantó del asiento y salió corriendo de la habitación. Solo pasaron unos segundos, cuando reapareció con Aro y Eleazar a su espalda. Eleazar se situó al otro lado de la cama, y Aro a la altura de los pies, con el semblante tranquilo.

Jane abrió los ojos, y el primero en notarlo fue su hermano gemelo. Quien sonrió por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo.

-¡Hermana! ¡Jane! ¡Estás bien! ¡Por fin!-Y saltó abrazarla. Pero Jane mantenía una mirada fría en su rostro, y alejó a Alec de inmediato.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para abrazarme? ¿¡Quién eres!?


	2. Chapter 2

La persona más importante para mi

_No te recuerdo_

-¡Hermana! ¡Jane! ¡Estás bien! ¡Por fin!-Y saltó abrazarla. Pero Jane mantenía una mirada fría en su rostro, y alejó a Alec de inmediato.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para abrazarme? ¿¡Quién eres!?- Esas dos últimas palabras resonaron en la habitación con furia.

-¿Cómo quién soy?-preguntó Alec sin lágrimas en los ojos, pero si pudiera llorar, ahora lo estaría haciendo-Soy tu hermano.

Jane fulminaba a Alec con la mirada, pero no decía nada.

-Jane…hermana…-Alec intentó acercarse, luego de que su hermana lo empujó a un lado.

-¡¡No me toques!!-Bramó Jane, y Alec comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, provocando que cayera rendido al suelo.

Entonces Aro se acercó para calmar la situación. Miró a Renata, y está lo siguió, tocando el pliegue de su capa, activando así su escudo para que Jane no le hiciera daño.

-Tranquila, mi pequeña…-Susurró a Jane, quién dejó de mirar a Alec para dirigirse al hombre que se le acercaba. Intentó paralizarlo con sus poderes también, pero no lo logró-No, pequeña…a mi no me hagas daño…yo te salvé, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Jane se quedó seria, con los ojos abiertos, concentrada en un par de imágenes que se le venían a la mente. Fuego. Jane gritando. Un niño a su lado. Gritando también. Más fuego. Gente gritando. Silencio. El fuego se apaga. Pero una nueva llama comienza a crecer en su cuello. La vista se tiñe de rojo. Nada.

-Me dolió-Sentenció Jane- ¿Eso fue salvarme?

-Claro que sí, mi pequeña, tu y tu hermano serán parte de nosotros a partir de ahora. Serán mis armas, con esos dones que tienen.

-¿Ése es mi hermano?-Preguntó Jane señalando a Alec con la mirada, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-Tal vez no recuerdes tu pasado, pero él dice ser tu hermano.

Jane miró a Alec, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, frunció el rostro y sentenció no poder recordar nada.

-Bueno…¿Serían tan amables de acompañarnos?-Dijo Aro alejándose, con Renata aún sosteniendo su capa-Les explicaremos qué es lo que pasa.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Alec y Jane recibieron la explicación de su nueva condición y de lo que deberían hacer. Ambos tenían una habitación juntos, a petición de Alec. Tenían camas, aunque no dormían. Les explicaron que las tendrían por si algún día resultaban heridos y necesitaban el reposo para que las heridas sanen por si solas, aunque Aro sabía que ellos dos no lo necesitarían, pero Caius insistió en que no hay que confiarse.

Así bien, los gemelos esperaban sentados a que les trajeran sus ropas.

-Oye…-Jane rompió el silencio-Si tu eres mi hermano, cuéntame sobre nuestra familia.

Alec no supo qué decir, puesto que él al despertarse solo recordaba su nombre, y que Jane era su hermana-No lo recuerdo…yo no logro recordar nada del pasado, solo el fuego…y luego desperté.

Jane pareció molesta ante esa respuesta, pero decidió callar, sonó dolida la voz de su 'hermano'-Me molesta demasiado no poder recordar nada…ni siquiera a ti.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, pero ambos de repente levantaron la cabeza, escuchaban que alguien se acercaba lentamente. Podían sentir su olor, una mujer. Podían oír el roce de su vestido deslizándose por el suelo. Podían oír como se detenía frente a la puerta y como la habría con el hombro.

Y ahí apareció la mujer de cabello ondulado y pelirrojo otra vez, Sulpicia. Traía en sus brazos dos capas negras.

-Espero que estén bien a su medida-Dijo entregándole una capa a cada uno-Abajo pueden ponerse la ropa que quieran. Recuerden que cuando quieran salir deben pedir permiso, algún miembro del castillo los acompañará si lo desea. Aunque por ahora Aro quiere que salgan en compañía…-Susurró Sulpicia al final.

-Tu eres su esposa-No era una pregunta, una afirmación por parte de Jane.

-¿De Aro? Sí, lo soy-Contestó Sulpicia dulcemente, sintiendo los celos de la niña.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no nos trajo él esto?-

-Bueno, tiene asuntos que atender…como sabrás, es nuestro _rey_ y por eso tiene muchas obligaciones que atender, principalmente en pueblos como el vuestro.

Jane miró hacia otro lado, triste, y Alec notó eso. Quién también se entristeció. Sulpicia los miró a ambos, pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora pueden hacer lo que quieran, Aro mandará a alguien si los necesita-Dicho esto, dio la espalda y se retiró.

Jane levantó la mirada para pelear a Sulpicia, pero ésta ya se había marchado. Qué rápida.

-¿Sabes, Jane?-Comenzó a decir Alec-No puedes mirar a un hombre casado.

-¡Cállate!-Exclamó Jane, comenzando a usar su don en Alec. Pero éste, por acto reflejo, la dejó ciega momentáneamente.

-¿¡Qué me has hecho!?-Bramó Jane furiosa, por la distracción, dejó de utilizar el don sobre Alec. Y Alec sobre ella.

-Hermana, hagamos un trato.

-Acepto, no utilizaremos nuestros dones sobre nosotros.

-¿Cómo sabías que diría eso?

-No…-Susurró Jane dubitativa-No lo sé…

-Tal vez porque seamos gemelos.

-Si, debe ser eso…-Contestó Jane lentamente, sonriendo por primera vez.

Alec sonrió también, y se acercó para abrazarla, pero ella se alejó.

-No puedes abrazarme, ¡Eres mi hermano!

Alec sintió que todo volvía a estar oscuro nuevamente, sus esperanzas se volvían a caer abajo.

¡¡Hola!! Bueno, a las personas que están leyendo, les pido perdón por dejarlo acá xD Es que me llaman a almorzar ¬¬ Y quería subir esto cuaaaanto antes! ¿Saben? Me dolió MUCHÍSIMO hacer sufrir a Alec así. Y no quiero que nadie se ilusione, no va a pasar NADA entre Jane y Aro, por eso puse a Sulpicia en la historia, para marcar los puntos de que ella es su esposa, haha, así que no lo olviden! Además Sulpicia va a serme útil en unos capítulos más.

Por ahora eso, y en unas horas tal vez continúe, es que ya tengo todo fríamente calculado, haha.


End file.
